De l'utilité de la jalousie
by Glasgow
Summary: S'il est sûr de ses sentiments, Watson a du mal à se laisser aller. Mais c'est sans compter sur un Holmes qui décidément sait y faire quand il veut quelque chose. Holmes/Watson


Fic dédiée à toutes les participantes du concours organisé par notre chère Nath. Bravo les filles, par ce biais j'ai découvert de superbes plumes et d'autres n'ont fait que confirmer tout le bien que je pensais d'elles. J'aurais voulu poster plus tôt après les résultats, merci pour ça d'ailleurs, mais le manque de temps est un fléau ;)

C'est si agréable de voir ce fandom bouger, compter tant de merveilleux talents, et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi, parce que ces deux personnages hors du commun le mérite.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit OS tout léger. Bonne lecture :)

ooOoo

Consultant ma montre avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, je ne savais plus si je devais être inquiet, énervé ou plus simplement jaloux. Reposant sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil l'ouvrage sur lequel je n'avais pas été capable de me concentrer ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je me levai finalement, recommençant à arpenter le salon de long en large comme je l'avais fait bien des fois en cette nuit où le temps semblait comme suspendu. Comme bien souvent mon ami, le si insupportable détective, aussi brillant qu'il était peu porté sur les conventions sociales, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Alors même que je devais l'accompagner, il avait silencieusement quitté notre appartement alors que je m'étais assoupi, bercé par le bruit de la pluie martelant nos fenêtres et celui du feu pétillant dans la cheminée. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il me faisait le coup, me laissant sur la touche tandis qu'il risquait parfois sa vie tout seul et je détestais ces moments où l'incertitude régnait pour moi tandis que j'étais obligé de l'attendre. Pourtant ce n'était pas bien difficile de m'inclure dans l'affaire, je savais qu'il avait prévu une sortie ce soir, afin de fouiller le domicile de notre suspecte… Il lui aurait simplement suffi de me réveiller en temps voulu. Mais même cela semblait trop difficile pour lui. Au moment qui lui avait semblé opportun il avait donc décidé de filer, sans penser qu'il laissait quelqu'un derrière lui. Quelqu'un susceptible de surcroît d'être amené à lui sauver la vie, comme cela m'était arrivé bien plus d'une fois. Mais comme toujours il préférait n'en faire qu'à sa tête et me voilà occuper à me ronger les sangs.

J'aurais pu aller me coucher bien sûr et l'envoyer au diable, mais de cela j'étais bien incapable désormais. Pas avec ce lien intense quoiqu'encore incompréhensible pour moi qui se nouait entre nous. Holmes était… depuis bien longtemps mon unique raison de vivre, ce dont je commençais tout juste à me rendre compte. J'étais effrayé bien sûr par ces nouveaux sentiments qui étaient les miens, mon ami cependant savait faire preuve d'une patience bien rare chez lui en acceptant chacune de mes hésitations, chacun de mes doutes. Il ne cachait pas désirer ardemment que nous devenions intimes sans pour autant me forcer la main, ce dont je lui savais gré. Nous nous étions bien embrassés à l'une ou l'autre occasion, caressés même parfois mais malgré mon envie de lui je finissais immanquablement par faire marche arrière, j'étais tout bonnement incapable de franchir l'ultime étape qui aurait tout changé entre nous. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait pourtant, mais malgré tout la crainte était la plus forte. Crainte de quoi, je n'étais même pas certain de le savoir. Celle que Holmes m'abandonne lorsque je me serais donné à lui ? Absurde quand on connaissait le bonhomme, il se vantait bien assez souvent m'avoir pour seule attache. Celle plutôt de ne pas assumer ce nouveau mode de vie qui serait le mien à coucher avec un représentant du sexe fort ? Il était de toute façon impossible d'assumer un tel penchant dans notre société pétrie de carcans, mais rien ne nous empêchait de vivre cette passion dans le secret. Celle enfin de ne plus pouvoir me considérer comme un homme à part entière à me donner à mon ami ? Comme si ma virilité avait une telle importance à mes yeux ou que lui risquait de m'en priver.

En clair chacune de mes hésitations était absurde. J'étais attiré par cet homme, mieux j'éprouvais à son égard des sentiments tels que je n'en avais jamais ressenti, alors pourquoi refuser de me donner à lui ? Je l'ignorais mais c'était ainsi, j'aimais ma vie à ses côtés et ne voulais en aucun cas prendre le risque de la voir changer et perdre du même coup le lien merveilleux qui était le notre. Alors je me complaisais dans cette frustration, sans même réaliser que je pouvais faire souffrir mon ami. Qu'il me maintienne parfois à l'écart n'était que justice finalement au regard de ce que je lui infligeais, et peut-être sa façon maladroite de se préserver un peu.

Quand il reparut finalement peu après, le détective semblait tout particulièrement joyeux et satisfait de lui, bien loin de l'image de la frustration que je lui avais imaginée. Loin de m'en formaliser j'étais plutôt ravi de le voir heureux après m'être inquiété comme je venais de le faire.

« Content de vous savoir sauf, dis-je avec un sourire avant que mon regard ne se durcisse. Vous deviez m'emmener avec vous.

- Vous dormiez si bien, plaida-t-il en se laissant choir dans son fauteuil d'un geste empreint de manières.

- Et vous pensez me convaincre avec cette pitoyable excuse ? Quand cela vous tient à cœur vous ne vous gênez pas pour me réveiller en pleine nuit. »

Holmes bourra sa pipe avec un soupir.

« Bien, vous voulez la vérité ? s'enquit-il d'un ton las.

- Evidemment.

- Je me doutais devoir user de ma personne au sens le plus strict du terme, en ce cas votre présence eut été fort gênante.

- User de votre personne ? répétai-je avec inquiétude. Holmes, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

J'allais m'asseoir en face de lui tandis qu'il fumait tranquillement et posai un regard brûlant sur lui, de ceux qu'il ne pouvait ignorer longtemps.

« Puisqu'il le faut, reprit-il d'un ton qui reflétait l'ennui. Comme vous le savez j'avais prévu de fouiller le domicile de Mrs. Everett, que je soupçonnais responsable des vols commis chez mes clients.

- Bien sûr que je le savais, j'avais l'intention de vous assister lors de cette fouille, aussi illégale fut-elle.

- Soit, mais que ce serait-il passé si la dame en question s'était finalement trouvée à son logis ?

- Nous serions intervenu à une autre occasion. Mais vous aviez affirmé qu'elle serait justement sortie ce soir.

- Eh bien même les grands hommes font parfois des erreurs. »

A ces mots je lui lançai un regard sceptique. Il n'était pas homme à reconnaître sa défaite, surtout pas d'un ton aussi badin.

« Holmes, cessez ce petit jeu lassant ! Que s'est-il passé à la fin ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez le savoir.

- Holmes !

- Mrs. Everett était chez elle.

- Oh pour l'amour du ciel, soupirai-je. Qu'avez-vous donc fait ? »

Je l'imaginais occupé à visiter la maison alors que la propriétaire était sur les lieux, puis faisant face à la police appelée sur place. L'image du détective menotté par les bons soins de Lestrade était cocasse, même si absurde. Je me forçai donc bien vite au sérieux. A la façon dont mon ami me fixait je craignais qu'il sache ce que j'avais en tête, mais il n'en dit rien, il reprit plutôt ses explications.

« Voyons Watson, quel meilleur moyen d'endormir les soupçons d'une criminelle ?

- Au but je vous prie, marmonnai-je en craignant le pire.

- En la séduisant.

- Oh seigneur… »

Les images que j'avais à présent en tête étaient tout à coup bien moins plaisantes et ludiques que les précédentes. Je secouai la tête pour les repousser, refusant d'en entendre davantage, mais c'était sans compter sur le détective. J'avais insisté pour qu'il me dise tout, il n'allait pas se priver de le faire.

« Expérience intéressante je vous prie de le croire », reprit-il donc.

Seul un grognement m'échappa, ce qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

« John je tiens à vous l'avouer, même si je suppose que vous le savez depuis longtemps, je n'avais jamais eu d'expérience avec les femmes jusque-là, me contentant avec grand plaisir de ce que les autres hommes ont à offrir. »

Oui, de cela il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus le moindre doute, je demeurai pourtant silencieux.

« Quoique novice je pense cependant m'en être bien sorti. Pris de court lorsque Mrs. Everett m'a ouvert tandis que je frappais pour la forme, j'ai rebondi en laissant entendre que j'étais venu la voir pour…

- Oui, je vois parfaitement », l'interrompis-je vivement, sentant l'aiguillon de la jalousie grandir en moi.

J'étais incapable d'intimité avec lui certes, mais considérais néanmoins notre relation comme exclusive alors l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre, aussi égoïste que cela m'apparaisse, était au-dessus de mes forces.

« Nous avons bu un verre de vin, continuait-il pour sa part sans même se rendre compte de mon malaise, puis elle m'a conduit à sa chambre. Là il m'a fallu jouer le jeu pour ne pas sortir de mon personnage et éveiller du même coup ses soupçons. Ses baisers n'étaient pas désagréables, pas davantage que ses caresses, mais son corps… Des hanches fines, des seins gonflés… partout où je portais la main c'était… étrange.

- Etrange ? répétai-je machinalement, trop choqué que j'étais à l'imaginer en compagnie de cette femme.

- Mais bon, j'ai joué assez de rôles dans ma vie pour avoir appris à m'adapter à chaque situation. Alors j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je lui ai donc fait l'amour. Je n'étais pourtant guère émoustillé à la voir vulgairement alanguie sur le lit, nue, allongée jambes ouvertes. Avec les bonnes pensées à l'esprit j'ai malgré tout réussi à être suffisamment excité. Je l'ai donc rejoint, l'ai laissée me dévêtir puis me suis allongé sur elle. Sa peau était brûlante, ses gémissements, quoi qu'un peu trop aigus, stimulants. Installé entre ses cuisses je l'ai embrassée tout en me fondant en…

- Taisez-vous ! m'écriais-je en bondissant de mon fauteuil. Il suffit Holmes, je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus ! »

Je n'en pouvais plus des images qui me traversaient l'esprit ! C'était avec moi qu'il aurait dû agir de la sorte, pas avec une quelconque voleuse du dimanche qui n'avait certainement pas su profiter de sa chance. Je baissai rapidement les yeux pour échapper au sourire un peu trop moqueur de mon compagnon et cherchai à réorganiser mes pensées. J'avais fait une gaffe en agissant de la sorte, je le savais, Holmes aussi j'en étais certain, mais je me refusais d'y penser. Tout était bien trop confus.

« Jaloux ? s'enquit mon compagnon. Il n'y a pas de quoi, je suis certain que c'eut été bien meilleur avec vous si seulement vous n'aviez pas été si farouche lors de chacune de mes tactiques de rapprochement. A présent reprenons, voulez-vous. Nous en arrivons à la meilleure partie.

- Holmes…, suppliai-je d'un ton dont je n'étais pas fier.

- Oh, très bien, soupira-t-il en guise de réponse. Quelle petite nature. Passons donc sur les joyeusetés auxquelles se sont prêtés nos deux corps enfiévrés pour en arriver au vif du sujet. »

Nouveau grognement de ma part mais cette fois je me refusai à l'interrompre.

« A être aussi timoré vous ne le savez pas, mais après la jouissance je déborde d'énergie à l'inverse de bon nombre d'hommes. A plus forte raison en pleine mission pour dénouer quelque mystère. J'ai néanmoins pris mon mal en patience en feignant m'endormir en attendant que ma maîtresse en fasse de même. Puis j'ai entrepris de fouiller la maison, comme initialement prévu. J'ai eu tôt fait de retrouver les bijoux volés puisque ma suspecte était comme de bien entendu la coupable. »

Serrant le poing je luttais de toutes mes forces pour me retenir de le porter sur l'objet le plus proche et le fracasser en bonne et due forme, je ne savais comment réagir face à toutes ces révélations. C'était bien trop à assimiler. Bien sûr qu'il avait une vie sexuelle en dehors de ces murs, parce qu'il y avait de quoi être frustré avec le peu que je lui offrais, mais le savoir était une chose, en avoir confirmation de cette façon une toute autre. Si j'avais des scrupules à me donner à mon ami, je voulais qu'il en soit de même pour tout le monde en ville. Il fallait que ces êtres qui lui étaient tellement inférieurs comprennent qu'il m'appartenait bel et bien. Qu'il demeure désormais chaste, à mon image, et aussi frustré que je l'étais, voilà tout ce à quoi j'aspirais.

Il s'agissait là de pensées bien égoïstes, mais je n'en avais cure, tout dans cette relation devenait bien trop compliqué pour que je parvienne à y faire face de façon censée. J'étais amoureux, de cela je n'avais plus de doute depuis longtemps, mais je m'en voulais d'être incapable de passer outre mes craintes pour assumer enfin mon attirance. Ce semblant de relation avec lui devenait absurde et je craignais de le perdre lui autant que toute ma raison si je ne me reprenais pas.

Tout à mes réflexions, je pouvais sentir le regard du Holmes planté sur moi, et avec lui l'impression malsaine qu'il savait très exactement ce que j'avais en tête. Ce que je voulais éviter par-dessus tout, j'étais bien trop honteux pour ces pensées bien peu charitables. Ainsi je me refusais à lui mais je ne voulais qu'il trouve son compte ailleurs. Quel déplorable ami je faisais. Il méritait tellement mieux que moi et le savoir apaisé auprès d'un homme serait ma punition, car c'était tout ce que je méritais. Punition néanmoins que je ne pouvais supporter à en juger par ma douleur présente alors même qu'il avait avoué son désarroi face à cette femme. Qu'il y ait pris le minimum de plaisir ne parvenait à m'apaiser. Et je m'en voulais pour cette réaction.

« Watson, asseyez-vous ! Vous me rendez fou à tourner ainsi autour de moi. Je n'ai pas fini, autant donc vous calmer.

- C'est bien assez, m'écriai-je en regagnant tout de même mon fauteuil. Je ne veux rien entendre de plus.

- Pourtant il le faut, » insista le détective d'un ton que je trouvais soudainement bien mystérieux.

Je plantai mon regard brûlant dans le sien, comme pour le mettre au défi d'en rajouter à mon désarroi. Mais c'était bien mal le connaître que douter de sa capacité à me torturer. Et le sourire coquin qu'il m'adressa alors ne fut pas pour me rassurer.

« Vous êtes si aveuglé par votre jalousie que ce fut presque trop facile.

- Trop facile ? répétai-je sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Ainsi vous n'avez vraiment rien vu venir ? Vous manipuler devrait devenir un sport national tant c'est stimulant mon tout bon. »

Sentant la colère monter en moi, je tentai de faire fi de mon cœur battant la chamade. Il m'avait manipulé ? Une fois de plus ? Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Et dans quel but ? Cet homme décidément semblait n'exister que dans le seul but de me rendre fou.

« Holmes vous avez conscience bien sûr qu'à cet instant je ne désire rien d'autre que vous ôter la vie ? Je suis médecin, je saurais faire cela proprement et le faire passer pour une mort naturelle encore.

- Patience mon vieux, renchérit-il, bien peu inquiet par mes menaces. Ainsi vous y avez réellement cru ?

- Cessez de parler par énigme et venez en au fait où mes envies de meurtres seront bien vite mises en pratique.

- Mais enfin, je vous ai pourtant donné un indice de taille. Je ne fais jamais d'erreur, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Or ce soir j'avais affirmé que Mrs. Everett ne serait pas chez elle.

- Et ?

- Vous êtes lassant de stupidité par moment. Et ce fut le cas ! Pas l'ombre d'une femme lorsque je suis discrètement entré dans la maison et y ait mené mes investigations. J'ai retrouvé les bijoux, me suis empressé de les rapporter à leurs propriétaires, qui m'avaient affirmé ne pas vouloir faire de vagues en portant plainte, puis suis venu vous retrouver.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, grognai-je, décontenancé. Alors pourquoi toute cette histoire de copulation pratiquement forcée ?

- Mais pour vous ouvrir les yeux très cher. Vous vous refusez à moi depuis si longtemps qu'il me fallait bien quelque chose pour vous faire réagir. Or vous creviez de jalousie durant le petit récit de mes exploits.

- Vous êtes un salopard ! » aboyai-je.

J'allais me lever pour fuir ce salon, et cette maison pourquoi pas, m'éloignant ainsi de ce diable d'homme qui prenait tant plaisir à me torturer, mais il avait bondi sur moi, s'agenouillant devant moi en retenant mes jambes avec une force qui ne m'étonnait guère, me retenant assis.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, cessez de jouer les saintes-nitouches et écoutez moi jusqu'au bout ! Il sera bien temps de me casser la figure ensuite, même si je doute que vous en ayez alors encore envie.

- Je n'en puis plus, dis-je en secouant la tête. Ce qui n'est autre qu'un jeu pour vous m'est insupportable.

- Un jeu ? Mais il n'y a nul jeu ici, ouvrez donc les yeux. Je suis las de vous voir me fuir alors que vous me désirez autant que je vous désire. Je comprends, du moins je le crois, certaines de vos craintes absurdes mais je me devais de vous faire prendre conscience de vos véritables désirs. A présent je vous laisse le choix. Dites-moi que vous ne voulez pas de moi et je vous laisserai partir. Mais comprenez qu'il n'y aura plus alors de retour en arrière possible. Si vous me fuyez cette fois encore, alors je passerai à autre chose, aussi douloureux que cela m'apparaisse.

- Sherlock…

- La balle est dans votre camp. Allez-vous sortir de ma vie ou vous assumer enfin ? »

Il s'était reculé légèrement, me laissant effectivement libre de mes mouvements et instant j'envisageai réellement de m'enfuir, quitte à le perdre à tout jamais. Pourtant ce n'était pas la solution, il avait raison. Il m'avait tout donné par sa patience, sa compréhension, je devais faire de même en retour. La société disait que ce que je ressentais était mal, pour cela je risquais même ma prison, alors c'était elle qui avait tort ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Je le comprenais enfin tandis que je fixais le visage délicieusement tentant de mon ami. J'étais adulte que diable ! Et capable donc de faire mes choix, le plus raisonnable étant de passer outre la bienséance pour écouter enfin mes désirs les plus secrets.

Voyant mes hésitations, le limier se fit un devoir de me faire capituler.

« Allons, je ne vous demande pas de vous offrir à moi dans l'instant, encore que ce serait un défi intéressant, mais simplement d'accepter l'idée que bien vite vous le ferez. Parce que vous en avez envie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh que oui », soufflai-je avec difficulté.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois je me sentis bien. Enfin, après les doutes, les peurs, je savais très exactement ce que je voulais, et ce que j'allais faire. Si mes sentiments pour lui étaient si naturels à mes yeux, alors les mettre en pratique ne pouvait être que la meilleure des choses à faire.

« A la bonne heure », sourit mon compagnon en se levant.

Avant que je ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait pris place sur mes genoux, laissant ses mains errer sur mon torse tout en me gratifiant du plus intense des baisers. Jusque-là si j'aimais qu'il m'embrasse je ne parvenais à me laisser tout à fait aller, à cet instant enfin je ne pensais plus à rien. Comme si ses lèvres étaient désormais tout mon univers.

J'enfouis ensuite mon visage dans son cou, savourant son odeur, tout en ne souhaitant plus jamais me trouver ailleurs qu'entre ses bras. Comme j'avais été bête ! Je commençais enfin à le comprendre. Par mes doutes j'avais bien failli le perdre, cela ne devait plus arriver ! Heureusement Sherlock avait su m'ouvrir les yeux, même si sa méthode était pour le moins discutable. Sur cela je fermai les yeux sans mal, puisqu'il m'avait incité à me décider. Parce que j'en étais certain désormais, même si la peur était bien toujours là je ne me refuserais plus à lui désormais, plus jamais. Je ne voulais plus perdre de temps. Que ce soit ce soir, demain ou la semaine suivante je n'entendais plus résister à l'envie qui me consumait depuis si longtemps.

Nous restâmes longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre. Je me sentais bien entre ses bras. Ce constat n'était pas une découverte à proprement parler tant j'avais pu apprécier d'autres étreintes de ce type par le passé. Non, la nouveauté tenait plutôt au fait qu'enfin j'étais confiant, curieux même, voir tout bonnement impatient quant à ce qui pourrait se produire ensuite, au-delà des quelques caresses, des quelques baisers qui jusque là avaient marqué notre amitié tellement spéciale.

Holmes me serra plus fort contre lui, une main caressant mes cheveux et je savourais sa respiration régulière. Il n'était pas homme à perdre son temps de cette façon, pourtant à cet instant il semblait s'accommoder parfaitement de cette paix qui régnait entre nous, ce qui n'aurait pu être plus belle preuve de son attachement.

« Vous êtes à moi John », murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Ces quelques propos tellement possessifs auraient pu m'inquiéter quant au caractère spécial qu'ils donnaient à notre relation, cette exclusivité presque malsaine qu'envisageait mon camarade, pourtant ils n'étaient que le reflet de ce que je savais déjà. Bien sûr que j'étais à lui. Je lui appartenais depuis l'instant de notre première rencontre et cela ne m'avait jamais effrayé, bien au contraire. Parce que je ne me sentais totalement complet que depuis que j'étais à ses côtés, comme si avant il m'avait toujours manqué quelque chose que Holmes, à sa façon toute particulière, était parvenu à combler.

Je m'écartai légèrement de lui pour pouvoir le regarder tandis que je hochais lentement la tête. Mon sourire trouva écho sur son visage serein et je compris à cette seconde précise que je n'aurais pu être plus heureux. Ses méthodes pour m'amener là où il le désirait étaient certes à chaque fois discutables, néanmoins j'y trouvais mon compte, à chaque fois. La dernière preuve, comme s'il m'en fallait encore une, qu'il me connaissait mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même. Ainsi il se contentait d'agir au mieux de mes intérêts et ne me restait plus qu'à savourer le résultat. Et pour cela cette fois il avait fait très fort.

Il se pencha vers moi dans le but très certain de m'embrasser, mais je l'interrompis en posant un index affectueux sur ses lèvres, le coupant dans son élan. J'eus un petit rire en le voyant écarquiller les yeux en signe d'incompréhension mais ne me démontai pas pour autant.

« Sherlock, il me faut tout de même vous dire que je vous trouve tout particulièrement culoté.

- A quel propos ?

- Pour avoir inventé une telle situation, et l'avoir fait avec brio en plus.

- Oh je vous en prie, je n'ai fait que m'inspirer de vos propres écrits, où chaque enquête basée sur la plus froide logique est romancée à outrance par vos soins. »

Il voulait très certainement me vexer pour interrompre là cette conversation qui donnait bien l'impression de ne pas le passionner, mais je le connaissais trop bien pour me laisser avoir par un tel subterfuge. Je ne tins donc pas compte de sa remarque sur mes capacités de conteur, c'était un échange que nous avions déjà eu bien assez souvent de toute façon.

« Un détail m'intrigue pourtant, repris-je donc.

- Plaît-il ?

- Si je ne vous avais pas interrompu dans la description de votre soirée supposée avec Mrs. Everett, qu'auriez-vous fait ?

- Rien de plus simple. J'aurais décrit avec force de détails un prétendu acte charnel.

- Voilà qui aurait pu être intéressant dans la mesure où vous avez reconnu vous-même n'avoir jamais frayé avec le beau sexe.

- Aucune importance ! Je sais parer à toute éventualité. Bien que je n'aie jamais possédé de femme, dieu m'en préserve, je connais leur anatomie. J'ai assisté à suffisamment d'autopsies pour cela.

- Vous êtes ignoble ! m'écriai-je en frissonnant.

- Et vous toujours bien trop émotif. Peu importe de toute façon, car si je connais effectivement les divers détails physiques de ces donzelles sans cervelle, je vous connais encore mieux. Je savais que vous ne me laisseriez pas aller au bout de mon exposé. Vous êtes bien trop fragile pour cela.

- Fragile ? m'offusquai-je vivement.

- Oh, vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. C'était d'ailleurs tout l'intérêt de la chose. Votre jalousie d'une part, et de l'autre le fait que vous n'envisagiez plus désormais les femmes dans un but… récréatif. Rien dans ces conditions ne pouvait vous laisser prendre du plaisir, ou même simplement trouver un intérêt, dans le récit d'une copulation supposée entre moi et… une femme. »

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec un tel dégoût que j'en fus troublé. Désormais que j'étais attiré par lui en viendrais-je moi-même à de telles extrémités ? Cela aussi m'effrayait d'une certaine manière, comme si cela sonnait le glas de ma vie d'avant, lorsque j'étais encore un homme normal. Pourtant je me sentais désormais en paix avec cela. Qu'importe la bienséance, la bonne morale, si la société se donnait le droit de juger des hommes comme Holmes ou moi, alors c'est qu'elle avait tort. Parce que ce que nous faisions, ce que nous éprouvions, n'aurait pu être plus beau. Je me sentais heureux de penser cela, dorénavant tout serait beaucoup plus facile, même si certains doutes demeureraient encore un moment c'était sûr.

Holmes eut tout à coup un sourire que je qualifiai d'indécent.

« Mon cher, il y a un autre discours sur lequel je me suis penché durant toutes ces nuits de frustrations lors desquelles j'aurais voulu vous avoir dans mes bras. »

Je rougis en entendant cela tant je devinais aisément ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Permettez ? insista-t-il.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Pour y avoir songé moi-même bien souvent j'ai le désir de vous faire partager par le détail ce que j'envisage de vous faire subir. »

Tandis que je rougissais de plus belle, il s'écarta de moi et quitta notre fauteuil pour s'agenouiller à même le sol, s'installant entre mes jambes, que j'avais nonchalamment ouvertes pendant la manœuvre. Il posa tranquillement ses mains sur mes cuisses en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« Je commencerai par vous embrasser encore et encore, savourant votre bouche que je sais si tendre. Ma langue titillera la votre jusqu'à vous faire soupirer, son que j'aime tout particulièrement. »

Lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, je respirais avec difficulté. Voilà qui s'annonçait comme une conversation aussi émoustillante que gênante. Et je n'étais pas certain d'être prêt pour cela. Mais mon compagnon pour sa part semblait plus qu'à son aise.

« Dans le même temps je déboutonnerai lentement votre chemise, prenant mon temps pour faire monter la température, nous excitant autant l'un que l'autre. Quittant vos lèvres je vous arracherai un soupir de frustration, mais mes mains glissant sur votre torse enfin dénudé calmeront bien vite vos récriminations. Je sais votre peau délicieusement douce et entends bien en profiter. Je savourerai cette caresse autant que le plaisir que je verrai poindre sur vos traits. Parce que vous aimerez cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Me sentant tendu au-delà de toute limite, je ne pus que hocher la tête.

« Bien. Je dégraferai ensuite votre pantalon, caressant ce membre que je sentirai grossir contre moi. Et sous vos suppliques je baisserai tout à fait le vêtement et vous prendrai dans ma bouche, savourant votre saveur unique, me sentant grossir moi aussi sous l'excitation qui ira crescendo. Parce que je vous veux depuis si longtemps que me retenir sera bien difficile. Pourtant je le ferai parce que c'est votre bienêtre, votre plaisir, qui m'importent plus que tout. Alors je sucerai votre sexe encore et encore jusqu'à vous emmener aux limites du supportable. »

Tout en parlant il avait négligemment posé sa main sur mon entrejambe, se contentant d'une vague caresse qui m'excitait moins que ses paroles totalement indécentes. Fermant les yeux pour échapper à son regard de prédateur, je grognai en réalisant que c'était une démarche dangereuse, car à présent je n'avais aucun mal à mettre des images sur ses mots. Et à m'imaginer le pantalon ouvert, mon membre profondément enfoui dans la bouche de mon compagnon je frissonnai violemment. Ce qui sembla encourager davantage le détective.

« Vous abandonnant aux portes de la jouissance, je vous ferai vous lever pour mieux vous allonger sur le sol, car rejoindre l'une de nos chambres sera tout simplement impensable à ce stade. Alangui, le souffle court, vous ne pourrez me quitter des yeux tandis que je me dévêtirai rapidement pour mieux venir m'allonger sur vous. Je frotterai mon corps contre le votre, nous arrachant quelques geignements à tous deux, puis vous supplierai de me préparer. »

A ces mots j'eus un hoquet de surprise en soulevant vivement les paupières pour tomber sur son expression amusée. Ainsi il voyait les choses ainsi ? Voilà qui était pour le moins inattendu, mais pas désagréable à la vérité. Je m'imaginais sans mal dans ce rôle de dominant et j'étais heureux qu'il partage mon point de vue, sans même que je n'ai à réclamer quoi que ce soit.

« Eh bien oui, confirma-t-il en souriant de plus belle. Comme toujours je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous. »

Il m'adressa un petit clin d'œil complice qui m'arracha un sourire et je compris alors combien j'avais eu tort de m'inquiéter pour ce qui se passait entre nous. Bien sûr notre relation était en train de changer, mais pour n'en devenir que meilleur. Holmes le prouvait à l'instant, il savait agir au mieux pour moi. Et il était clair que le sexe ne remettrait jamais en question notre amitié, nous étions bien trop attachés l'un à l'autre.

« Et ensuite ? m'enquis-je avec un petit rire.

- Ensuite vous me ferez l'amour avec la passion que je vous inspire au quotidien. Pour plus de précision, désormais que j'ai l'ultime preuve que vous êtes fin prêt pour cela – il illustra ses propos en resserrant sa poigne autour de mon entrejambe désormais fièrement tendue – il nous vaudrait mieux passer à l'action. »

C'est avec assurance que je hochai la tête. Il revint s'installer sur moi, ses genoux de part et d'autre de mon bassin, me gratifiant du baiser fougueux précédemment cité. Connaissant son talent inimitable pour la déduction je savais que tout se déroulerait exactement comme il l'avait dit et cela n'aurait pu me rendre plus heureux. Satisfait, j'accueillis sa langue dans ma bouche et ses mains qui déjà ouvraient ma chemise avec un plaisir intense teintée d'impatience.

**THE END.**


End file.
